


Librarians

by toesohnoes



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice helps Luther on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Librarians

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15136121570/luther-comes-across-her-while-hes-on-a-case-he).

Luther comes across her while he’s on a case. He is deep in the bowels of a library, hunting down a specific book that the killer is using to select his victims. Right when he turns the corner into the right stack, he finds Alice balancing on a stool and reaching for a book at the top shelf.

She turns towards him, a smile on her face. He hasn’t seen her in months, but nothing has faded: the sight of her still feels like a blow to the chest.

She slides a book from the shelf and holds it out like a poisoned treat or a peace offering. “I think this is what you’re looking for,” she says, but it still takes courage and energy to step forward and take it from her.

She’s right.

It’s exactly the one he needs.

“You’ve been following me, Alice,” he sighs, disappointed but not surprised. There’s no other way should could have known.

She tilts her head to the side, gloriously inhuman. “Of course, sweetheart,” she says, like it’s obvious, like there’s nothing wrong or surprising about it.

When it comes to Alice, Luther forgets the meaning of right and wrong.

He’s starting to lose track of normality too.

Taking the book from her and offering his thanks, he doesn’t miss anything he’s lost.


End file.
